New Super Mario Bros. 3
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is the third game in the New Super Mario Bros. series made by EEA Inc. for the Nintendo DSe. The game is a remake of Super Mario Bros. 3 and was released in the summer of 2009. It is the second New Super Mario Bros. game, the first being New Super Mario Bros. 2. The game was released before Nintendo's New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the first and second game as well as Super Mario Bros. 3. All the enemies and items from those games appear with no new enemies added. The levels are not the same as Super Mario Bros. 3's levels. There are the same amount of levels in the first two games. However, some of the Super Mario Bros. 3 levels return in 3D. The player can pick to play as Mario or Luigi to start their adventure to save Princess Peach. The game has a lot more storyline than the last two games. Somehow, Yoshis return in this game but the storyline does not tell how they got to the Mushroom Kingdom. The move sets for Mario and Luigi are about the same only the new power ups that are added from Super Mario Bros. 3, make the moves a lot like Super Mario Bros. 3's. Mini-games reappear in the game because the reception was dropped because Mini-games were not in New Super Mario Bros. 2 and they were replaced with a 3D version of the game, Mario Bros. However, Mario Bros. is in the Mini-games section. The Mario vs. Luigi, their can be up to four players. In Mario vs. Luigi, the playable characters are Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach who were playable in New Super Mario Bros. 2. Story The story continues right were New Super Mario Bros. 2 left off. In the Mushroom Kingdom Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach find that Bowser and Bowser Jr. got all the Koopalings together in Bowser's Airship and are getting ready to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser jumps down and kidnaps Peach. Toad runs away to tell the Kings and Mario and Luigi ran after Bowser. However, it was to late, Bowser's Koopalings had taken over each of the seven worlds and turned the kings into different creatures. Mario and Luigi go though six of the different worlds, beating all the Koopalings. Bowser Jr. run and told Bowser about the trouble. Bowser was mad and told Bowser Jr. to go and protect the key to Dark Land (World 8). Mario and Luigi beat Bowser Jr. and used the key to enter Dark Land. In the end, Mario and Luigi beat Bowser and send him out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi asked Mario if they would have to beat Bowser again and before Mario could reply, Peach asked Mario and Luigi to come on a vacation with her and the Toads. Mario and Luigi agreed and set off of on another adventure (Super Mario Sunshine). * This is the non-rpg Mariogameto feature Fawful * Yoshi appears in the game. However, there is no explanation of how he got to the Mushroom Kingdom because he was living in Yoshi's Island in New Super Mario Bros. 2. Bosses Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Platformers Category:Games by Indi555